¿League of legends?
by BrIxFTW
Summary: ¿Qué harías si un día aparecieras en un mundo que no conoces?, en un mundo lleno de vida y criaturas amable, horrorosas y extrañas... ¿Qué harías si un día aparecieras en el mundo...De League of Legends?
1. Between you and me, ¿Who are you?

"Todo empezó con un fuerte trueno, que cayó justo en frente de mí, y al mismo momento, muchos más trueno caían cerca.

Todos parecían ser como cilindros o tubos de esos que usaban los extraterrestres para raptar gente…

Y entonces fue cuando cayó.

Un pequeño texto que brillaba y flotaba dentro del tubo de luz.

Era cortó y simple…decía:

" _¿Juegas?"_

Corto y simple, pero entendible.

Ahora la cuestión era, ¿Jugar a qué?, o más bien, ¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente?

…Pero…

¿Qué más da?

Estire mi mano y la introduje dentro del circuló, intentado tocar ese pequeño texto a ver si este reaccionaba y lo hizo.

Al tocarlo, este desapareció.

Sentí un empujón en mi espalda, que hizo que quedara completamente dentro del círculo y pude observar como la luz comenzaba a incrementar rápidamente…

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, otro texto apareció justo en frente de mi rostro, asustándome.

" _¡Excelente!_

 _Has aceptado entrar a la grandiosa liga, ¡Que emoción!_

 _Aquí encontraras cualquier tipo de cosas, vivas o muertas, realmente impresionantes, además de encontrar a personajes que, o te dan miedo, o te dan mucha gracia y ternura._

 _Además de que, por favor, necesitamos de tu cooperación eligiendo una facción de las muchas que hay aquí en la liga…_

 _La liga…o más bien_

 _¡RunaTerra!_

 _Te deseamos una buena estadía- Riot"_

Solo una cosa se me venía a la mente al leer eso…

Esa era la guía menos informativa que podía existir.

Bueno, eso, y que realmente estaba dentro de algo extraño…

Algo extraño y realmente emocionante…."

-Y…es por eso que ahora estoy aquí- Termine de contar mi corta y extraña historia sobre como rayos termine en esta tal…runa terra.

-Entiendo- He estado charlando con esta especia de…administrador de zona por, al menos, unas 3 horas, explicando quien soy y porque estoy aquí.

Y si alguien me preguntaba, tenía que decir que este lugar era esplendido.

Era completamente natural, lleno de árboles y vida.

Antes de llegar a esta especie de "Zona para principiantes", había escuchado de una clase de…mujer/animal viviente que este lugar se llamaba "Jonia" y que era una de las facciones de la gran Runa Terra.

-Muy bien chico, parece que realmente si fuiste invitado por el señor Riot, así que por favor, pon tu mano aquí- Saco una tabla extraña y metálica, en la cual se observaba una marca de "League of Legends"…

-Disculpe- Le pregunte- ¿Qué es exactamente, "League of Legends"?- El hombre enmascarado se empezó a reír.

-Muy gracioso, chico, pero no podrías estar aquí si no supieras que es este lugar- Tomo un gran sello y lo plasmo en mi brazo…

" _Invocador"_

En el momento en el que el hombre me puso ese sello, un texto apareció sobre mi cabeza.

" _Nivel 1"_

El hombre se quedó viendo el texto flotante por un rato y luego bufó.

-¿Es que te quedaste en smurf antes de venir aquí?- Realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía esta persona, pero algo en mi interior me decía que sería mejor que siguiera con su juego si quería quedarme aquí un rato más.

-Eh…S…sí- Respondí sin saber qué fue lo que dijo.

-Entiendo- Comento mientras caminaba y era seguido por mí- Así que, ¿Qué eras?, ¿Diamante?, ¿Maestro?...o ¿Sera que eras retador?- No entendía nada en realidad.

-Eh…Diamante, era diamante- Respondí con ignorancia.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se detuvo en seco frente a una calle llena de personas extrañas

-Hasta aquí llego chico, mucha suerte y elige con cuidado- Me dio dos leves golpes en la espalda y se fue…

¿A qué diablos se refiere…con elegir con cuidado?

Ignore el comentario y empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, esperando poder encontrar instrucciones en algún lugar…

Pero mi atención no pudo fijarse en ello cuando me encontré con una bella mujer, con cuchillas por todas partes y una bella cabellera roja carmesí, un traje rudo y sensual a la vez y unos bellos ojos verdes, uno destacando por una cicatriz.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- Me pregunto con una voz irritada.

-¿Eh?- Apenas pude salir del impacto que me dio el verla- A…ah, perdón, soy nuevo por aquí- La mujer observo mi "Nivel 1" que tenía encima de mí.

-Ah…entonces eres otro de esos idiotas- Me observo con odio y desprecio- Déjame decirte que no aceptare que me elijas, así que mejor vas por donde viniste.

-¿Elegir?- Le pregunte- ¿A qué te refieres con "elegir"?- Al decir eso ultimo su expresión paso de ser una con furia a una confusa.

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?- Me pregunto.

-En lo absoluto.

-¿Acaso no sabes mi nombre?- Me volvió a preguntar… ¿Es que ella era alguien conocida?

-Siendo honesto es la primera vez que te veo en toda mi vida- Le confesé.

La mujer se quedó medio boquiabierta, con las mejillas levemente encendidas debido, tal vez, a su comportamiento anterior, y su expresión se suavizo mucho, ahora parecía más relajada.

-¿Entonces no sabes nada?- Me volvió a preguntar.

-Sé que esta es Runa Terra y que estamos en Jonia- Le dije todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

-¡Eso es nada!- Se rio- Discúlpame por mi comportamiento anterior, mi nombre es Katarina- Me estiro su mano, yo le entregue la mía, la tomo y la estrecho sin mucha fuerza.

-Mi nombre es Bruno- Le correspondí el saludo con gusto.

-Es malo que no sepas nada sobre lo que ocurre aquí, así que déjame explicarte como están las cosas, ¿Si?- Me pregunto, yo asentí feliz, al fin encontré a alguien que me guiara…y además es una persona muy linda.

Me guío hasta a una banca y se sentó, esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo, cosa que hice.

-Veras, como bien habrás escuchado antes, esta es la liga, aquí se reúnen todos los seres vivos, y algunos muertos, más fuertes del mundo…o de todos los mundos, y estos mismos son nombrados como campeones- Daba gracia como explicaba moviendo los dedos como si fueran los campeones- Y bueno, para no ponértelo difícil, tu eres un invocador, tu invocas a los campeones que hayas elegido con anterioridad y por lo mismo, los guías.

-¿O sea que tomo control de su cuerpo?- Pregunte asustado…no me gustaba la idea de tener en mi control la vida de nadie.

-No, no exactamente- Seguía dando gracia como movía la cabeza en tic tac intentando buscar palabras simples- Veras, eres como nuestro líder, nuestro entrenador, tu nos guías fuera del campo y nosotros seguimos tus órdenes para poder ganar, aunque claro que hay veces en las que simplemente nos gusta hacer cosas por instinto, pero descuida, siempre seremos leales a las órdenes de nuestro invocador.

-¿Seremos?- Le pregunte- ¿Tu eres una campeona también?- Le pregunte asombrado.

-Así es- Sonrió con orgullo- Pero descuida, yo no muerdo- Lo pensó dos veces- No a las personas sensatas- Rio con nerviosismo.

-Entonces, los invocadores pueden elegir, pero ustedes tienen la decisión final- Asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Captas rápido, niño!- Sonrió y me dio un leve golpe en el brazo

-¿Y cómo es todo eso del campo?- Le pregunte, esta asintió sin decir nada.

-Sera mejor que lo veas cuando llegue el momento…- Me dijo con tranquilidad- Es más divertido de ese modo, ¿A que sí?- Reí, puede ser que si sea más divertido de ese modo

-¿Cuántos campeones hay?- Le pregunte.

-Creo que hay 126 campeones

-¿Y cuantos campeones puedo elegir?- Le volví a preguntar, esperando que no se irritara por la cantidad de preguntas que hacía.

-Hay quienes pueden elegir 7, otros 10 y otros solamente 5, aquellos que solamente pueden elegir 5 no tienen posibilidad de cambios por lo que se les hará más complicado el torneo, ah y el torneo es jugar con 5 campeones en el campo que te he comentado anteriormente- Asentí con la cabeza- Ah, pero, según tengo entendido, aun cuando ustedes los invocadores hayan alcanzado un límite, si un campeón quiere entrar a tu equipo, puede hacerlo, pero solo si el campeón lo desea.

-Entiendo- Dije mientras movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo- Muchas gracias, Katarina- Le sonreí cálidamente…o al menos intente hacerlo.

Esta se me quedo observando, como pensando, poniendo su dedo pulgar en su barbilla y cruzando sus piernas.

Pasaron como 20 segundos hasta que sonrió de la nada y se acercó a mí.

-Cierra tus ojos un momento- Me ordeno, yo obedecí sin ninguna sospecha de ningún tipo…

Hasta que sentí algo húmedo en mi frente…

Podía jurar que eran sus labios.

-Si te estas preguntando, si, eran mis labios- Comento separándose de mí- Observa- Me ordeno.

Abrí los ojos e intente mirar, cosa imposible, hasta que ella saco unas de sus filosas cuchillas y la puso en frente de mí para que pudiera ver mi reflejo.

Pude ver en mi frente la marca de un beso que brillaba.

-Observa tu marca de invocador- Me comento divertida.

Mi marca tenía un "!" encima y parecía que brillaba.

-Aprieta ese signo- Le hice caso y lo toque…

De la nada se abrió otro de esos extraños textos flotantes, pero esta vez, de color rosado, no amarillo.

"' _¡Felicidades!, has conseguido a Katarina como uno de tus campeones!_

 _Deberías de tomar en cuenta que las ventajas de esta campeona son mayores a los de muchos otros campeones, al igual que su temperamente…Uuuuuh no querrás que se enojes contigo…_

 _Consejos: Recuerda el reinicio de habilidades."_

-¿Estas segura de esto?- Le pregunte- Digo, aun no sé ni cómo funciona este torneo- Katarina se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba aún más que segura.

-Descuida, yo te ayudare con todo lo que pueda.

Asentí sin volver a preguntarle nada, no tenía porque, si ella se ofrecía para ayudarme lo único que podía hacer era aceptar gustosamente.

-Tenemos que buscarte otros 4 campeones, y por favor, desde que eres lindo y pequeño- Suspiro- No elijas a nadie de Noxus, solamente se burlaran de ti y tal vez te harán cosas malas- Me asuste al enterarme de tales cosas- ¡Ah!- Al parecer se acordó de algo importante- Yo soy de Noxus, pero no te preocupes, solo soy mala cuando me enojo mucho, y desde que tú eres alguien lindo y pequeño, no creo que suceda- Comento riendo nerviosamente.

Pues tan pequeño no era…

Le llevaba al menos una cabeza…o sea que de pequeño no tenía nada.

-¿Y dónde están los demás campeones?- Le pregunte, ignorando el hecho de que piense que soy pequeño…Y lindo.

-Bueno, ¡Necesitamos un top!, un tanque luchador… ¡Irelia es una buena opción, y dicen que es una muy buena persona!- ¿Irelia?

-¿Y dónde encontramos a esa tal…Irelia?- Le pregunte, ella se puso a pensar.

-Seguramente en estará en el bosque mágico, muchos campeones están ahí reunidos ahorita.

-¿Y tú porque no?- Puso una cara un poco triste, un poco sería.

-Digamos que no encajo en el mundo de los buenos- ¿Buenos?

-¿Dices que tú eres de los malos?- Si era así, mi perspectiva cambiaria drásticamente…digo, ¿A quién le gustaría estar con los malos?

-¡N…no, no me malentiendas!- Puso sus manos en frente de mi cara y las movió de lado a lado- Solía serlo…pero nunca más lo seré- Bueno…eso era un poco más razonable- ¿Me crees?- Me pregunto con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Sí, te creo- Le respondí- No tengo la más mínima razón para no hacerlo- Le sonreí y ella correspondió mi sonrisa con otra más linda.

-¡Y pues ahora, no tengo ningún bando!, ¡pero no soy la única, ya verás que hay más campeones como yo!- Volvió a reír con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, pues vayamos a ese tal bosque mágico- Katarina asintió con la cabeza y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, otra persona se acercó, un hombre alto y guapo, de cabello rubio corto.

-¡Katarina!- Grito- ¡Espera!- Pude escuchar un suspiro de parte de ella.

-No otro idiota…- Susurro.

-¡Espera!, ¡Necesito un súper mid!, ¿¡Podrías entrar en mi equipo!?- Katarina le lanzo una cuchilla, calculando para que solo le dé la parte sin filo, para solo lastimarlo, no matarlo.

-¿Es que estas ciego o eres estúpido?- Se podía oler su ira…entonces era esto de lo que Riot me advirtió.

-Auch… ¿De que estas hablando?- Le pregunto, ignorando completamente mi presencia…

-No te atrevas a ignorar a mi invocador en frente de mí- Lo observo con ojos de odio.

El chico se empezó a reír de la nada…

Eso me hizo pensar solo una cosa…

Hay gente muy tonta en este universo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que un novato como este, que por cierto es nivel 1 y se nota que no es smurf, es tu invocador?- Le pregunto, dando a relucir que realmente me había ignorado.

Antes de que Katarina pudiera abalanzarse sobre de él, le sostuve las dos manos y la pegue a mi cuerpo para dejarla inmóvil.

-Cálmate, recuerda que todo lo que ha dicho hasta ahora es cierto, ¿Y acaso me ves a mí lanzando cuchillas por doquier nada más por eso?- Le sonreí, sus forcejeos se fueron calmando y cuando por fin se calmó completamente la solté- Y a ti no te recomiendo nada más que correr.

El chico rubio no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-Estuviste a dos de matarlo- Le dije riéndome levemente.

-Ese era un completo idiota- Se volteó para verme- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro- Ella se puso delante de mí y empezó a caminar hacía una especie de plataforma con signos por todas partes que brillaba azul- Entra aquí y selecciona "El bosque mágico" yo te estaré esperando ahí.

Asentí con la cabeza y vi como desapareció, no sin antes despedirse de mí con la mano.

Entre a la plataforma y apenas llegar al medio, una pantalla se abrió enfrente de mí, dándome muchas opciones y entre ellas, se encontraba el bosque mágico, y ese reino que Katarina menciono, Noxus…

Sin pensar, apreté el botón que según decía ser "Bosque Mágico" y desaparecí, apareciendo en un santiamén en otro lugar completamente distinto…era verde y oscuro, lleno de destrucción y no hacía falta decir que olía a muerte…y a un muerte de esas que un asesino disfruta ejecutar.

Antes de hacer algo, escuche un sonido extraño proveniente de mi brazo…

Era una notificación.

La abrí y apareció una pequeña ventanita con un teclado junto a ella…

La ventanita tenía encima el nombre de Katarina, y dentro de ella había un mensaje…

-Tonto, ese no es el bosque mágico…

-¿Y qué es?- Le pregunte en mensaje.

-Noxus.

…

Oh mierda.


	2. What a beautiful girl

¿Qué se supone que haría?

Katarina me había dicho que no me moviera, que porque ya no puedo tele transportarme otra vez ya que solo es una vez al día y que esperara hasta que algo o alguien amigable pasara por ahí…

Me dijo que me alejara de cualquier idiota que gritara "Draveeeen" a cada rato mientras paseaba con carruajes por todos lados y que si veía a un gran hombre con una gran hacha…corriera.

Que no tocara nada y me alejara al sur hasta encontrar una casa pequeña hecha de madera…

Dijo que esa era tal vez mi única salvación hasta que ella vaya para salvarlo.

Por lo que empecé a caminar por lo que creía que era el sur…

Camine y camine por los oscuros bosques muertos hasta el cansancio sin encontrar nada en lo absoluto…

Hasta que lo vi…

A la distancia…

Era una pequeña zona del bosque que aun brillaba y estaba llena de vida…

Había flores que rodeaban una pequeña casita de madera y podía observar la silueta de una mujer detrás de unas ventanas…

Y de repente, estas se abrieron, dejando que pudiera ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera corta y blanca, con una cola de caballo levantada y una sonrisa hermosa en la cara, y unos hermosos ojos dorados.

Traía una vestimenta de casa, con un delantal encima de unas ropas cualquiera…

Hasta que me vio y se asustó, cerrando las ventanas y la puerta… hasta que la abrió y una luz verde salió de la nada…

Después de eso ella misma salió con una vestimenta diferente y…una enorme espada brillante…

Rápidamente se acercó hacía a mí saltando de una forma extraña y puso la punta de su espada en mi cara.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- Me pregunto con rudeza, hasta que vio el "Nivel 1" que tenía encima, entonces retiro su espada y esta se achico- Lo siento, pero no voy a aceptar pase lo que pase- La observe confundido.

-¿Aceptar?, ¿De qué….? ¡Oh!, ya, eso- Comprendí riendo nerviosamente- No, no, de hecho hasta ahora me la he pasado huyendo- Ella me observo con preocupación, pero al momento en que se dio cuenta que se estaba preocupando…se alejó.

-¿De qué o quién?- Me pregunto intentando sonar despreocupada…cosa que…no lograba en lo absoluto.

-Noxus, un tal idiota que grita "Draven" y un hombre con un hacha- La mujer tosió, asustándose, tomando mi mano y jalándome rápidamente hacía su casa.

Entramos y cerró la puerta rápidamente, calmándose y dejando su espada apoyada en la pared.

-¿Te lastimaron?- Me pregunto, ahora sí, preocupada.

-Ni me los he encontrado, pero sí que me han advertido que sería mejor no hacerlo- Dije suspirando- He estado huyendo como por 6 horas- Dije mientras bostezaba…

Me di cuenta que tenía hambre y sed, puesto que no había tomado nada en al menos 8 horas y lo mismo con la comida.

-¡Debes de estar exhausto!, Espérame aquí, creo que tener un poco de té en algún lado- Se fue y en menos de 20 segundos volvió con una taza de té caliente…pero el té brillaba- Este té es diferente, te ayuda a recuperarte y a sentirte mejor…Pero no quita el cansancio, solo la sed, el hambre y algunas enfermedades leves.

Sin dudar un segundo me lo tome lentamente, disfrutándolo. Era un rico té con sabor a fresa fresca, sin duda el mejor té que he probado con diferencia.

-Por cierto, soy nuevo aquí…y con nuevo, me refiero a nuevo en todo sentido y mi nombre es Bruno- Me presente con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres nuevo aquí?- Me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza- Que extraño ver a alguien nuevo…- Cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos al instante- ¿¡Dónde están mis modales!?- Se preguntó a si misma…

Que linda chica.

-Mi nombre es Riven, desertora de Noxus y actual dueña de esta pequeña casita.

-Pequeña y adorable- Termine con humor, haciendo que se sonroje.

-¿En serio lo crees?- Me pregunto avergonzada.

-¡Sí!, es súper cómoda y da ese sentimiento cálido y acogedor- Riven sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Gracias!- Me agradeció por mis halagos.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando con ella, un mensaje me llego, seguramente de Katarina.

-¿¡Bruno!? ¿¡Estas bien!?- Me pregunto por mensaje.

-¡Sí!, acabo de encontrarme con Riven y creo que es la persona que mencionaste, porque ahora estoy sano y salvo en su casa- Le respondí.

-¡Que alivio!, ¡Oye!, no iré contigo, será mejor que te busque unos cuantos campeones para que mañana vengas y elijas- Me escribió rápidamente.

-Está bien, te veo mañana en el portal del bosque mágico- Le respondí y cerré la ventanita de conversación…notando lo cerca que estaba la cabeza de Riven de la mía.

-¿Conoces a Kata?- Me pregunte, asentí dudoso.

-Espera… ¿¡Ella es tu mid!?- Me pregunto impresionada…

-Sí, supongo- Aun no sabía muy bien que era eso de mid.

-¿Puedo preguntar como lograste convencerla?- Me pregunto aun impresionada.

-No lo sé- Respondí con sinceridad- Me dijo lindo y pequeño y luego acepto.

-¡Oh que linda kata!- Exclamo Riven, observándome con cuidado- Pero es que si eres lindo y pequeño- Me sonrió.

Esta vez me puse de pie y pude ver que en efecto y a diferencia de Katarina, para ella, yo si era alguien pequeño y lindo…

Porque me llevaba tal vez 2 cabezas y media…

-Je…tal vez si sea alguien pequeño- Riven se dio cuenta del orgullo que acababa de romper en mí interior y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡N…no te preocupes!, no a todas las mujeres les gustan los hombres grandes y fuertes- Me tomo de los hombros- A algunas, y me incluyo, nos gustan como tú, lindos y adorables.

-Eso no me pone más feliz- Le dije con sinceridad mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Perdón- Se disculpó tristemente.

-Ya no importa, aun puedo crecer…creo-La consolé, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- Me pregunto- Sé que a cada invocador se le otorga una casa donde vivir después de conseguir sus 5 campeones pero… tu no los has conseguido, ¿Cierto?

-Actualmente no tengo donde quedarme- Reí nervioso- Estoy sin casa, ni dinero, ni contactos…últimamente me estoy preguntando como voy a sobrevivir aquí…

Riven me sonrió con cariño…

Creo que me estaba volviendo adicto a esa clase de sonrisas.

-Si no te molesta, puedes quedarte aquí- Me ofreció sonriendo- No tengo ningún problema con ello- Me explico- Además, no es como si tuvieras otro lugar a donde ir, ¿O sí?- En eso tenía razón y ella lo sabía completamente.

-Está bien, me quedare, ¡Pero solo una noche!- Acepte riendo, ella me sonrió.

-Entendido.

Después de ese último entendido, ella se despidió diciendo que buscaría algunos cuantos ingredientes para la cena de hoy y que volvería en un rato…

Así que no me quedo nada más que esperar…

Fui caminando hacía la ventana y la abrí para ver el bosque y tal vez ver alguna silueta del hombre con hacha u otra cosa extraña, pero no pude ver nada.

Decidí volver a la sala y esperar a que regresara Riven…

¿Quién creería que me dormiría justo en el momento en el que toque el sillón?...

…

Desperté.

Lo primero que intente recordar fue donde estaba…pero al segundo todo regreso a mi mente.

Pero algo estaba diferente, y eran 3 cosas.

La lucecita de notificación en mi brazo, mi posición y algo cálido en mi mejilla…

Abrí la notificación y esta decía lo siguiente…

" _Riven desea ser tu campeón_

 _Aceptar_

 _Denegar"_

Sonreí, entonces ya tenía otro nuevo campeón…pero yo no sabía que necesitaba…por lo que decidí preguntarle a Katarina antes de aceptar cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué es Riven?- Le pregunte, y en menos de un segundo me respondió, como si hubiera estado esperando por mi mensaje.

-Es justo lo que necesitamos, ya que Irelia está en otro equipo y, oh, para suerte mía…les faltaba un mid…malditos idiotas.

Me reí y le conteste.

-Bien, ya tenemos un top entonces.

Cerré el mensaje y acepte la solicitud con gusto, ya que aun sin saber que era, tener a una linda mujer como ella a mi lado me ayudaría mucho en todos los aspectos.

…Al aceptar escuche un salto en la cocina de Riven, y al ver hacía la cocina pude observar su cara de felicidad.

-¡La cena estará lista pronto!- Me aviso desde la cocina.

-¿En serio?, Genial- Me emocione, hace rato que no comía nada- Gracias de antemano, Riven- Le sonreí

-Es un gran conejo el que conseguí- Me presumió con broma- Ah y según tengo entendido, tanto el padre como el tío de Kata no se encuentran en Noxus, sino en la ciudad toxica, charlando con compañeros tales como la maldita rata y el extraño genio Viktor.

-¿Papa y tío de Katarina?- Le pregunte… ¿Eso significaba que el loco del hacha y el "Draven" eran sus parientes?

-Sí, pero no lo malentiendas, no es como si ella les quisiera o mucho menos.

-Sí, ya me ha informado ella- Reí nerviosamente al igual que Riven- ¿Estas segura de que quieres estar en el equipo?, Digo, tienes mejores opciones.

-En experiencia sí, pero créeme que ganar no es mi propósito sino divertirme, y que mejor que hacerlo contigo y con Kata.

-¿Tu y Kata son muy amigas?- Le pregunte dudoso

-Antes no, porque yo deserte Noxus mucho antes que ella y por eso me odiaba, pero después ella lo dejo y no tuvo un lugar a donde ir, decidí ser yo quien la ayudara, y después de eso nos hicimos buenas amigas.

-¿Es así?- Riven asintió con la cabeza- Ya veo.

Se escuchó un sonido y Riven dejo de hablar para sacar la comida…de donde fuera que la haya sacado…

-Magia- Me explico al ver mi expresión- Aquí en estas zonas la energía es la magia.

-Entiendo- Asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Bueno!- Grito con felicidad sacando dos platos grandes con carne de conejo asado, arroz y lo que parecía ser frijol…

No tenía por qué mencionar que olía delicioso.

Empezamos a comer mientras platicábamos sobre cosas triviales, sin importancia, pero siempre divertidas.

Hasta que se hizo demasiado de noche y el sueño me volvió a pegar donde dolía más.

-¿Ya estás cansado?- Me pregunto, asentí con la cabeza haciendo que soltara una pequeña risita- Por supuesto que lo estas, ven, te guiare al cuarto.

Me acompaño hacía la zona trasera de la casa y ahí se encontraba una habitación pequeña…

Solo una…

Las fuerzas no me daban como para negar a utilizar su cama así que simplemente me acosté y me dormí, ignorando cualquier preocupación o insinuación mía.

Pero algo que sentí justo antes de acostarme a dormir fue impactante…aunque aun así me dormí al instante…

Ella estaba durmiendo junto a mí.


	3. They are cool, right?

No quería despertar, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Algo me estaba incomodando pero a la vez se sentía suave y calido…

Suave, calido…y pesado, no podía moverme…

Antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontré en brazos de una Riven mucho más que dormida…

Casi parecía muerta…

-Así que es de las que duermen mucho…- Me dije a mi mismo atrapado e inmóvil…

No es como si no pudiera quitármela de encima, pero no quería despertarla, no me parecía algo correcto después de lo que ella había hecho por mí.

Así que decidí esperar, y desde que tenía, podría hablar con Katarina.

-Hey- Le salude- Buen día…si es que es de día.

-¡Bueno días!- Me saludo al instante- ¿Dormiste bien en brazos de Riven?- ¿Cómo rayos sabía eso?

-Eh…

-Sería raro que no estuvieras en brazos de Riven en estos momentos- Me explico.

-¿Suele hacerlo todas las noches?- Le pregunte intrigado…no es como si me molestara tampoco, se sentía bien ser abrazado por alguien.

-Solo con las personas que quiere…igual yo pase por esos momentos y no es como si vaya a detenerse si ahora es de nuestro equipo.

-¡Hablando del equipo!, ¿Conseguiste a alguien?- Le pregunte dudoso, esperando que no sea alguien horrible.

-Si…pero será mejor que la conozcas en persona, ya que si disfrutas dormir, no lograras mucho de eso… ¡Muy bien, como prometimos, en una hora te veo en el portal del bosque mágico!

¿Desde cuándo fue eso una promesa…?

Cerré el chat y me dedique a esperar a que Riven despertara…

Y para suerte mía, no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- Le dije cansado de esperar, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Su cara se encendió y me volteó a ver.

-Buenos días- Me saludo y me soltó lentamente- ¿Ya es de mañana?- ¿Qué no era eso obvio?

-Sí, ya es de mañana- Suspire.

-¡Entonces deberíamos de ir al portal rápido!- Salió de la cama y mágicamente empezó a brillar, cambiando de atuendo rápidamente al mismo con el que me ataco la primera vez…entonces también se usa la magia para cambiarse de ropas-¡Vamos!, ¡Rápido, rápido!- ¿Por qué el apuro?

-¿Hay una emergencia?- Le pregunte curioso.

-No realmente, pero es nuestra mejor oportunidad, porque los de Noxus casi siempre duermen mucho.

-Si…me di cuenta- Su cara se encendió por mi comentario.

-¡Y es que yo ya despierto más temprano!...Y con abrazos incluidos- Me puse a reír por eso mientras le abría la puerta- Gracias- Me sonrió y paso, luego pase yo para seguirla- ¿No te molesta?- Me pregunto mientras trotábamos hacía el portal.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunte.

-Los…abrazos…- Termino avergonzada.

-Para nada, soy de aquellos que les encantan los abrazos- Le sonreí con gusto, no me importara que me dieran cariño, ya que yo recibo y luego después otorgo.

-¡Qué bien!- Grito Riven con felicidad- Ah, ya estamos aquí, por favor has silencio y se cauteloso, puede ser que esos tipos estén cerca- Dijo preocupada, yo asentí con naturalidad y le seguí el paso lento.

Después de un rato llegamos hasta el portal y entramos sin problema alguno.

-Te veo ahí- Se despidió y desapareció

Ahora con más cuidado elegí el lugar de destino y desaparecí para aparecer en frente de unos extraños ojos morados rojizos, que me miraban de manera completamente inexplicable.

-¿Entonces este es tu invocador?- Su voz era aguda y arrogante, me tomo de la barbilla y me examino detenidamente- Hmmm, es lindo- Dijo con sus ojos encima de mí.

-¡Jinxs!- Escuche a Riven gritar- ¿En serio tuviste que elegir a Jinxs, Kata?- Le pregunto a Katarina.

-Era el único adc que acepto estar junto a un invocador de nivel 1- Dijo suspirando.

-¿Tu nombre es Jinxs?- Le pregunte dudoso, alejándome lentamente de ella.

-¡Ese es mi nombre!- Su voz hacía que ella misma pareciera….

Demente.

-Mi nombre es Bruno- Le salude con nerviosismo.

-¿Bruno?- Me pregunto- Hmm, al fin un nombre un poco original- Apenas me había dado cuenta del súper cañón y la máquina de guerra que traía en su espalda….- ¿Te gustan?, ¡Son mis amadas pistolas!

-Eh…si, están… ¿Geniales?

-Ella es Jinxs, está loca- Termino Katarina sin decirme nada más.

-Ella, lo queramos o no, tiene más tiempo que nosotras dos en la liga así que ella es la más útil si se habla de experiencia.

Sentí como empezó a estirar mis mejillas y mover mi cabello, todo con suavidad, al parecer no quería lastimarme… simplemente…

-¿T…tú nuevo juguete?- Le pregunte acercándome a saludar a Katarina.

-¡Así es!- Grito riendo a carcajadas- ¡Mi nuevo juguete!

-Nunca pensé que sería rebajado a un juguete- Comente riendo nerviosamente.

-No eres un juguete- Me defendió Katarina- Y tu deja de decirle juguete- Jinxs frunció el ceño.

-Oh vamos, Kat, es solo un poco de diversión- Se le acerco- No lo haré nada a T.u n.o.v.i.o.

-¡E….él no es mi novio!- Le grito y seguido de eso empezaron a pelear.

Riven y yo decidimos ignorar el hecho de que estaban peleando y comenzamos a caminar por ahí, seguramente luego se reconciliarían e irían a buscarnos.

-Esas dos no se llevan muy bien- Suspire.

-Todo lo contrario, han sido muy buenas compañeras desde hace mucho tiempo ya, es por eso que se pelean…ambas tienen temperamentos que…

-¿Hacen que se enojen ellas mismas?- Le pregunte.

-¡Sí!, Kata es muy sería y sanguinaria, y en vez Jinxs solo se ríe y se ríe y se ríe- Suspiro- No es como si te cansaras de su risa, es muy contagiosa, pero hay momentos en los que te hace una broma y entonces si te puedes molestar- De solo pensar en despertar con media cara quemada…- ¡No te preocupes, yo te cuidare de ella y de la sonámbula Kata!- Se tapó la boca- No se supone que debía decir eso…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo pude sentir un aura asesina detrás de mí…era Katarina.

-Riven….- Comento con una voz seca y ronca.

-¡No, kata!- Salió corriendo siendo perseguida por muchas cuchillas y por la misma Katarina.

-¡Como te atreves!- Grito persiguiéndola…hasta que llego un punto en el que desaparecieron las dos de mi vista…

-Esas dos están locas- Escuche a Jinxs posando su barbilla encima de mi cabeza- Es una ventaja que seas tan bajito, aunque bueno, al menos no eres más bajo que Kat…Kat ya tiene sus problemas de altura- Me estiro suavemente mis cachetes mientras seguía apoyada en mi cabeza.

-¿Entonces tu eres la que dispara…?

-Así es- Dijo restándole importancia a cualquier cosa que dijera mientras se concentraba en estirar mis cachetes- ¿Te duele?- Me pregunto…

Lo pensé un segundo…

-No, no me duele- Termine diciendo- Nada más que es difícil hablar- Era raro porque estaba manteniendo una conversación con la, según todos, campeona más loca de League of Legends.

-Eso es obvio- Rio- Bien, seguiré haciéndolo- Me estiro otra vez los cachetes con diversión.

-Como tu gustes- Suspire, no es como si pudiera detenerla…

Y sentí algo metálico en mi espalda…era sin duda, una pistola…

-Descuida…no dolerá.

-¿D…de que…?- No pude decir nada al sentir como Jinxs me disparo en la espalda…

Sentía algo frio, como una bala, pero no sentí nada más, ni dolor ni nada.

…Y mi brazo sonó.

Lo observe, tenía una notificación…acaso ella…

-¡Sera mejor que aceptes!- Me grito riendo a carcajadas- ¡Por dios debiste ver tu cara!- Se tiró al suelo a reír.

Yo reí secamente y aceptes, y para el tiempo en el que lo hice, Katarina y Riven habían regresado de su…mortal persecución…

Riven con rasguños en todos lados y Katarina con solo el pelo revuelto.

Los brazos de ellas dos también brillaban…

-¡Oh, entonces ya la aceptaste!- Dijo Riven.

-Excelente, solo faltan dos personas más- Comento Katarina, intentando arreglar su cabello…cosa que no podía lograr.

Me aleje de Jinxs y me acerque a Katarina, mi primera campeona, y le arregle el cabello con mano suave y lenta.

-Gracias- Me agradeció con vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban encendidas levemente dándole un toque tierno.

-No hay de que- Su cabello además de bello, olía bien, fresco, y estaba suave…

Era cierto y muy cierto, si me atraía algo de alguna mujer, era que tan linda y suave podría ser, y si además su cabello era hermoso…no podía pedir nada más que ello…

Y digamos que Katarina tenía eso y más.

-Uy…por fin alguien que cae en los encantos de Kat- Se burló Jinxs, haciendo que Katarina se sonrojara más.

-¿Qué nadie cae por ti?- Le pregunte con gracia para quitarle ese pequeño enojo que traía.

-Todos…me tienen miedo- Desvió su mirada- Tu también…lo harás cuando llegue el momento- Me reí y la acerque a mí…era la única campeona que seguramente podría acercar a mi cuerpo sin que esta me sacara al menos una cabeza…

-Nunca podría temerle a alguien que me protege tan bien como tú lo haces- Le sonreí – Además tienes un hermoso cabello, ¿No lo crees?- Le pregunte, sonriéndole y pasando una de mis manos por su cabello, haciendo que se estremeciera levemente- Ya está.

Katarina se me quedo viendo, sin decir nada, con la cara más roja que un tomate y con unas manos tambaleantes, lo mismo pasaba con Riven, y se podría decir lo mismo de Jinxs, pero estaba muy ocupada bromeando con las demás personas que pasaban por ahí.

Iba a decir algo para aclarar, el tal vez, malentendido que creé hace unos momentos, pero no pude.

Katarina tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Te parece que busquemos un lugar donde quedarnos en lo que encontramos a un jungla y un soporte?- Me pregunto sonriente, había vuelto a su estado calmado.

Asentí con la cabeza, viendo a los alrededores, aun sin saber que era una casa y que un árbol normal.

-Ahora que lo pienso- Toque los bolsillos de mis pantalones- No traigo dinero.

Tanto Katarina como Jinxs se empezaron a reír de mí

-¿Si sabes que a los invocadores se les otorga su casa, verdad?- Katarina me golpeo levemente en la espalda- Tonto- Acaricio mi cabello.

-¿Y dónde está mi casa aquí?- Le pregunte, aun sin saber alguna cosa.

-Deberías de poder verlo en tu brazo- Observe mi brazo…no había nada- Aquí- Toco una parte de mi brazo, haciendo que este brillara y saliera una selección con lugares, un mapa y unos iconos con campeones.

-¿Y esto que es?- Le pregunte dudando.

Vi un mapa que tenía un signo de aviso amarillo en la esquina…

Decía que no había casas disponibles.

-Es lo que pasa por lo elegir entrando- Asintió Jinxs mientras reía.

-¡Pero yo no sabía nada!- Nada de esto iba a servir sin una casa.

-Ya sabemos eso, pero tendremos que elegir un nuevo lugar para vivir…y debo decir que mi casa no está disponible en estos momentos- Dijo Katarina, esperando a que las demás dijeran algo.

-No me mires a mí, a menos que quieran vivir en una casa con granadas.

-No tendría ningún problema con ello, nada más que solo hay un cuarto y no será muy lindo compartirlo con todos- Riven tenía un punto.

Katarina suspiro, se notaba cansada, estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por los alrededores hasta que encontró una respuesta a todos nuestros problemas.

-Un campeón, eso es lo que necesitamos, alguien con una buena casa o al menos una casa decente…

-Y creo que se en dónde encontrar uno- Jinxs tomo mi cabeza y la giro para que observara algo…

O mejor dicho, alguien.

Era una mujer, muy hermosa debo decir, que traía una armadura pesada dorada y una espada del mismo nivel.

-¿Leona?- Pregunto Katarina- ¿Ella tiene una casa?

-Desde que su mejor amigo se juntó con demacianos, su vida ha sido un poco más simple- Explico Jinxs- Además necesito un buen soporte, así que sé un buen chico, haz tu magia con ella y has que se una a nosotros.

…¿De qué magia me estás hablando?

-Exacto- Katarina me dio un par de palmaditas mientras que Riven hacía expresiones de "Animo" mientras mantenía sus pulgares alzados.

Camine lentamente hacía ella, notando que ninguna de mis compañeras me seguía, y me topé con unos ojos cafés claros, que me observaban con curiosidad…

Que linda era Leona.

-Hola- Me saludo con una sonrisa cálida, levantando una mano en signo de saludo.

-H…hola- Le respondí con nerviosismo, había sido obligado a hacer esto, y digamos que no conocía esa tal…magia, de la que Jinxs me hablaba.

-Te sonrojaste- Comento haciendo una pequeña y linda risita- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Me preguntaba si tenías novio…- Recibí un duro golpe en la cabeza y volteé a ver que sucedió.

Era Katarina con una cara enojada mientras levantaba un cartel, "Que te unas a nuestro grupo, idiota"…

Ah cierto…

-Que diga- Me corregí- ¿Qué si tenías un grupo ya?- Ella se rio levemente y lo pensó unos minutos.

-No, no tengo un grupo, ¿Quieres que este en el tuyo?, ¿Necesitas un buen enganche?- Me volvió a preguntar, acercándose un poco a mi rostro.

-Ya me has dado uno…muy duro- Tosí- ¿Qué es un enganche?- Le pregunte, porque seguramente no era lo que yo pensaba que era.

-Oh, ¿No sabes que es un enganche?- Se volvió a reír, pero antes de que pueda decir algo una persona nos interrumpió.

-¡Leona, por favor!- Grito con locura- ¡Necesito un buen soporte!, ¡Te necesito!

Leona se volteó enojada y le propino un buen golpe, mandándolo a volar.

-¡QUE NO, MALDITA SEA!- Le grito enojada…o más bien, locamente encabronada, hasta que me volteó a ver, sus mejillas se encendieron y aclaro su garganta- P…perdón, es que es la sexta vez que hacen eso y…ya me estoy hartando.

Reí nervioso mientras asentía con la cabeza…

¿Qué no podía haber ni siquiera una maldita persona cuerda en este mundo?...


	4. Heya! Wake up!

-Entonces me unirse a su grupo- Al fin después de una larga plática entre mujeres, Leona se acercó a mí- No te muevas- Puso su mano en mi pecho- No dolerá.

De repente el sol empezó a brillar encima de mí, envolviendome en un cálido aura.

Se sentía bien y me llenaba.

Escuche una notificación en mi brazo, seguramente alguna de las inservibles guías de Riot.

La ignore y disfrute lo cálido que me encontraba en ese momento.

-Se siente bien, ¿Verdad?- Me pregunto sonriente, separando lentamente su mano de mi pecho- No dura mucho, pero puedo hacerlo cuando gustes- Me informo.

-Gracias- Le agradecí devolviendo su sonrisa con otra...o con un intento de otra.

-¡Al fin!, Pensé que tardarían días- Gritó Jinx cansada de esperar y esperar.

-Dale tiempo, ¿No ves que lo disfruta Bruno?- Le regaño Riven, dándose cuenta que la estaba viendo y saludandome con la mano.

-Si, pero quiero que viva para ver el mañana- Respondió Jinx apuntando hacía Katarina, la cual parecía un poco enojada.

Entonces Leona se separó completamente de mí y riendo dijo.

-Calmate Kat, nadie te lo quita- Sonrojada la asesina perfecta se acercó a mí y empezó a contar con los dedos…

3...2...1

Mi estomago sonó.

-¿Cómo diablos has hecho eso?- Le pregunté asustado- ¿Es una habilidad o algo?

-No, pero los hombres son muy simples y apuesto que Riven, con lo responsable que es, no te dejo siquiera desayunar.

Mi estomago sonó otra vez.

-Si tienes hambre podemos ir a mi casa y ahí preparar algo para tí y para los que tengan apetito.

Jinx sin dudar se puso junto a mí y levantó la mano.

-Yo igual tengo hambre.

-Bien pues vamos, ¿Alguno de ustedes no puede tele transportarse?- Pregunto.

-Creo que yo no- Respondí inseguro.

-Ni yo- Respondió Riven.

-Esta bien, Riven tu sabes el camino, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Leona, Riven asintió con la cabeza- Bien- Sonrió con malicia- Los vemos allá- Vi como Katarina asintió con la cabeza, dándome a entender que era mi culpa, y Jinx sacándome la lengua.

Las 3 nos dejaron solos otra vez y sin avisarme, Riven empezó a caminar hacía las afueras del pueblo...o bosque...o lo que sea que fuera este lugar.

-Si te cansas te puedo cargar- Me comentó rompiendo el suave silencio que teníamos.

-Está bien- Respondí sin darle mucha atención, pues el bosque, tan bello que estaba, me la robó.

Riven me dejo en paz, dándose cuenta de lo entretenido que estaba observando la belleza del lugar y se dedicó a observandome, pensando que yo no me daría cuenta.

Pocos minutos de caminata pasaron hasta que nos detuvimos, pues una persona, criatura o lo que sea, estaba en frente de nosotros tirada en el piso.

-¿Por qué siempre me encuentro con los más raros?- Me pregunté viendo como...ella, dormía con la cara casi enterrada en el suelo.

-¡Oye!- Me regaño Riven, haciendo que riera por la obviedad de broma que hice...porque era obvia…

¿Verdad?

Riven se puso en cuclillas y movió el cuerpo.

-Ahri, despierta, Ahri- La movía diciendo lo que parecía un nombre, hasta que la puso boca arriba.

Y por el amor al cielo si eso no era una mujer.

Impactado me acerque, dándome cuenta de los extraños rasgos en las mejillas de la bella mujer que se encontraba dormida.

Hasta que sentí algo suave pasando por mis hombros y atrapandome en un abrazo.

-Que suave es esto- Dije sintiendo el leve abrazo sin fuerza de lo que fuera que me estaba abrazando.

-Es una de sus colas- Me explico con recelo Riven- Ya quisiera yo tener esas suaves colas.

-¿Colas?- Vi hacia dónde se dirigía lo que me estaba abrazando y para mi sorpresa…

Si eran colas.

-¿Por qué nunca me encuentro con alguien normal?- Le pregunté a Riven, esta rio y volteo al escuchar un muy leve gemido de dolor de parte de Ahri.

-¡Hey!, La estás pisando, la estás pisando- Me gritó haciendo que me de cuenta que mi pie estaba en una de sus colas, rápidamente quite mi pie y rogué porque no me odiara ni Riven ni Ahri por ello... Y para mi fortuna nadie dijo nada.

-Perdón- Me disculpe en voz baja mientras acariciaba la cola que pise.

Y la misma me tomó de la cintura y me tiró al suelo.

Por el impacto cerré los ojos, y cuando los volví a abrir, me encontré con otros muy bellos ojos dorados brillantes, que me veían con confusión y felicidad.

-Hola- Me saludó, su voz la encontraba extrañamente…¿Sensual?

-H...hola- Le respondí el saludo, dejando de sentir un fuerte agarre por parte de su cola y en vez ahora era suave.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó mientras revolvía lenta y suavemente mi cabello.

-Bruno- Respondí disfrutando de la leve caricia.

-Yo soy Ahri- Me dijo sonriente.

-Ya me han informado- Ahri me observo confundida, y volteando para todos lados al igual que yo, no encontró a nadie.

Hasta que pude observar lo que parecía una espada detrás de una pared, espada verde…

Marca Riven.

Está al asomarse y darse cuenta que la había encontrado, me levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de ánimo, y se dedicó a observarnos.

-Me gusta tu cabello- Dijo acariciándolo y sentí como una de sus suaves colas acariciaban mi brazo.

-Y a mí tus colas- Dije intentando moverme un poco, cosa que me fue permitida por primera vez en dos días.

Me puse de pie y Ahri se separo de mi para hacer lo mismo.

...Mierda no otra vez.

-Que lindo eres- Maldita sea- Te llevo casi una cabeza- Dijo riendo levemente y sonriendome.

-Si bueno, no todos nacemos grandes.

-O humanos- Me completo Ahri, haciendo que me extrañara- ¿O es qué parezco humano?

Observe su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en los lugares **importantes** para regresar a esos bellos ojos brillantes, que ahora estaban acompañados de un leve sonrojo.

-A mi me pareces humana- Apunte a sus colas- Una hermosa humana con colas- Observe su cabeza- Y orejas.

-¿No te doy miedo?- Me pregunto acercándose a mí- No es muy común ni entre zorros ver 9 colas por ahí- Me informo quedando a pocos centímetros de mí.

-¿Entonces eres mitad zorr...o?- Le pregunté casi quedando como idiota.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risita y una de sus colas acarició mi mano.

-Solo de especia, ¿Vale?- Me confirmó que al menos no lo era de la forma…

¿Mala?

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Estaba siguiendo a Riven... ¿Mujer alta? ¿Pelo blanco?, ¿Espada verde?

-Si se quien es, todos nos conocemos aquí- Dijo ella riendo- ¿Y a dónde iban?- Me volvió a preguntar.

-Íbamos a comer en casa de Leona- Le respondí- Seria así como nuestra primera reunión de equipo- Le explique.

-¿Conseguiste a Leona?- Me pregunto impresionada- ¿A quien más conseguiste?- Me pregunto.

-A Jinx- Le respondí, ella sonrió al escuchar ese nombre- Riven- Volvió a sonreír con sus orejas levantadas- Y Katarina- Sus orejas se bajaron y ya no sonrió de nuevo-...¿Pasa algo con Katarina?- Le pregunté al ver su reacción.

-Creí que no tenías mid- Me explico con sus orejas bajas, pero de repente una de ellas se levantó- ¿Aún te quedan solicitudes?- Preguntó, yo le mire confundido- Esto- Tomo mi brazo y apretó algo, haciendo que salga algo así como unas estadísticas donde salía mi nombre.

" _Bruno- Nivel 1- Solicitudes restantes: 5"_

-¡Pero si tienes todas!- Exclamó Ahri viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Creo que nunca le he solicitado a nadie nada- Intente entender lo que pasaba- Pero si ya tenemos un Mid, ¿No serías algo así como un reemplazo?- Ella asintió con la cabeza- No creo que te guste ser un reemplazo- Le dije preocupado, a nadie le gusta ser el reemplazo.

-Más que un reemplazo, podrían elegir campeones que sean muy fuertes contra Katarina y ahí es donde sería útil otro Mid.

-¿Fuertes?

-Si veras, La última de Katarina hace que esta no se pueda mover y no debe ser movida, y como ella solo depende de su última, con que la muevan la vencen, y eso no está bien- Se acercó a mi, pegándose a mi pecho- Pero yo soy más a distancia y no necesito tanto mi ultima- Con una sonrisa zorruna se acercó a mi rostro- Además siempre está bien tener más personas...- Me besó la mejilla y se separó, la notificación llegó al instante y al salir del shock, la observe.

Por un lado pensé que estaría mal aceptar sin preguntarle primero a Katarina...y ella me ha ayudado tanto que no quería dejarla a un lado.

-Esto sonará extraño pero, ¿Podría preguntarle a Katarina primero?- Le pregunte, con miedo a que pensara que no confiaba en ella.

-Claro, estaba esperando a que lo hicieras- Le sonreí y le escribí.

-Me encontré con Ahri

-¿Y qué hiciste con ella?- Me preguntó.

-Le pise una cola por accidente- Casi jure que pude escuchar a Katarina morirse de risa- Quiere entrar al equipo.

-Pues que estas esperando, acéptala, mientras menos enemigos y más compañeros, mejor y la casa...Mansión de Leona da para muchos, muchos más.

-Entendido señorita- Cerré el chat y acepte la solicitud, siendo abrazado al instante…

Podría empezar a acostumbrarme a esto.

-¿Riven?- Pregunte al aire- ¿Sigues ahí?- Escuche como las hojas se empezaban a mover y de ellas salía una cabellera blanca, era Riven.

-Aquí- Me saludo con su cabello lleno de ramitas.

Me acerque y parandome de puntas arregle un poco su cabello.

-Tenemos otro mid, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes- Le informe quitando una rama de su lindo cabello.

-G...gracias- Me agradeció y observo- Si, es Ahri, una grandiosa maga- Le sonrió a la nueva miembra del equipo.

-¡Hola Riven!- Se tiro encima de Riven abrazandola.

-Hola Ahri, ha pasado un tiempo- Le regreso el saludo sonriente- Oye, Bruno…

Mi estomago sonó.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Me pregunto, yo asentí con la cabeza y con Ahri en brazos y como si nada, Riven empezó a caminar- ¿Ahri como diablos pesas tanto con esa cintura?- Le preguntó.

Oh si no fuera yo un caballero…

-Siempre me lo he preguntado, igual como mucho y nunca engordo, ¿Lo Ves?- Apretó su panza.

-Bueno tu peso tendría que ver con esos 2 que tienes ahí- Comento y de ahí en más me mantuve con las dedos en los oídos, intentando no escuchar nada.

Hasta que llegamos a un gran portón dorado, brillante e impresionante.

-Demacia, hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí- Suspiro Riven dejando que Ahri se bajara.

-Sip, ha pasado un tiempo- Me volteo a ver- ¿Te gusta la vista?- Me pregunto.

-Parece uno de esos palacios de pelicula- Respondí impresionado- Mira cuantos mercaditos.

-Si, aquí suceden la mayoría de los eventos de toda Runa Terra...digamos que es el lugar más famoso- Me explico Ahri- Aunque no se a que te refieres con películas.

-¿No saben que es una pelicula?- Les pregunte impactado, ambas negaron con la cabeza- B...bueno no se como explicarlo…

Tal vez debería callarme las cosas de otros mundos.

-No importa, ahora nada más tenemos que encontrar la casa de Leona- Le resto importancia Riven y buscando con la mirada, encontró algo...o alguien- ¡Panth!- Grito llamando la atención de un gran hombre alto y musculoso, quien se acercaba lentamente con su armadura pesada y casco.

-Aquí viene el fortachón- Me susurro Ahri con risas- No te preocupes, no me gustan cuando los músculos piensan más que el cerebro.

Como si me importara…

-¿Señorita Riven?- Pregunto el aludido- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Nos volteo a ver a nosotros dos- ¡Señorita Ahri!... ¿Y quién podra ser usted?- Me preguntó…

Hombre, pues hasta ahora, un caballero de primera el que me encontre.

-Mi nombre es Bruno, soy un invocador- Me presente con una sonrisa.

-Y mi nuevo juguete- Me asustaron las manos suaves de Jinx estirando otra vez mis mejillas- Niños, Leona está ya terminando la comida, no se si es que quieren que me la acabe yo toda o no, pero por su culpa tuve que ir a buscarlos.

-Perdón Jinxs- Al parecer Riven tenía apodos para dar y regalar- Veras, ahora tenemos un nuevo mid- Jinx la silencio con su mano.

-¿Crees qué no se eso?, Kat intenta su máximo por no estar enojada con la presencia de Leona y las reacciones del juguete este...pero con ella aquí, eso se duplicará.

-Pudo haberme dicho que no la aceptara- Me excuse yo, dándome cuenta que eso no sucedería con alguien como Katarina.

-Creo que ya obtuviste tu respuesta- Volteo a ver a Ahri, quien con ojos llorosos se proponía a correr de ahí- Venga no llores, es culpa de la infantil de Katarina, ¿Vale?- Me empujo hacía ella.

-Ella tiene razón, no es tu culpa- Le dije intentando consolarla, sus colas estaban hacía bajo y lo mismo con sus orejas- No te pongas así- Le acaricie la cabeza, como si de un perro se tratase y como por arte de magia, Ahri empezó a sonreirme- ¿Mejor?- Me abrazo con cariño, riendo y haciéndome cosquillas con sus suaves colas...Se sentía bien ser abrazado…

Nunca nadie lo hacía en el otro mundo.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos o morire de hambre- Dije arrastrando a Ahri, quien felizmente estaba colgada a mi cuello.

-¿Se van a casa de Leona?- Me pregunto Pantheon, sin usar ningun honorario con Leona.

-Así es… ¿Panth?- Le pregunté...no pensé que ese sea su nombre.

-Pantheon- Respondió- Soy el novio de Leona.

…

Mierda.


	5. Please, don't kill me

-Perdón- Disculparme fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Me preguntó- No has hecho nada malo.

-Pero le he dicho cosas lindas a tu novia, pensando que no tenía novio- Le confesé.

El hombre soltó una risa muda.

-No tiene nada de malo, es decir, es muy bella, ¿A qué sí?- Me preguntó, me dedique a asentir con la cabeza.

-Y buena persona- Le complete, el asintió.

-Pero aun así, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- Trage seco- No te pongas nervioso, ahora sigueme- Me ordenó, le seguí sin decir nada, volteando a ver a mis compañeras.

-Si te hace algo me dices y le disparo- Me animó Jinx.

Llegamos a una esquina sin muchas personas, y de pronto, Pantheon paró en seco.

-Bien, aquí está bien- Se dirigió hacía mi- Bueno, veras yo…

-No me mates- Le rogué.

-No es eso- Me dijo para calmarme- Pero mi deseo siempre ha sido jugar junto a mi amada y nunca se ha podido cumplir, ya que siempre me han elegido en otros equipos...y me devasta el ganar contra ella, por lo que no puedo dar mi mejor esfuerzo nunca… ¿Te molestaría si te ayudo?, Veo que no tienes un jungla y te juro que yo sirvo mucho en esa zona, por favor, te lo ruego, no importa si soy el refuerzo...

Le sonreí.

-Bueno y qué esperas- Abrí los abrazos- Has cualquier cosa que debas hacer para ser mi compañero.

El hombre, con felicidad llena en los ojos escondidos que tenía, se arrodilló ante mí, levantando su escudo...reflejando luz, justo como Leona, cálido y leve.

Escuche la notificación y sin hacer esperar a Pantheon, la acepte.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Me agradeció humildemente Pantheon.

Ambos nos dimos un apretón de manos y fuimos caminando de regreso.

-Entonces nuevo compañero- Nos dio la bienvenida Jinx- Verás las reglas son nunca tocar al lindo y pequeño juguete, ¿Entendido?- Le preguntó, él asintió con la cabeza- Y un consejo para tí, Ahri- Se dirigió hacía ella- Cuidado con mamá Kat, es muy celosa- Le advirtió.

-Veo que la tienes dificil- Me susurro Pantheon.

-No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras- Le respondí- Además, recibes abrazos muy seguido.

-¿En serió?- Me pregunto- No creo que sea tan malo ser abrazado por Ahri, pero, ¿Leona?, hasta a mi con mi armadura a veces me duele.

-Bueno no, ella nunca me ha abrazado y no tengo ganas de que lo haga con esa armadura, no se ni como camina con ella encima...ni tu- Le respondí de nuevo- Pero sí, ser abrazado por Ahri es como llegar al cielo...digamos que todas tienen lo suyo.

-Entiendo, entiendo…

De repente, el lugar se tensó un poco y tanto Pantheon como Riven se pusieron a mis dos lados sin siquiera preguntarme.

-No te alejes mucho de nosotros- Me ordenó Riven- ¿Recuerdas al idiota Draven y el fan de las hachas?- Asentí con la cabeza- Aquí vienen.

Un grupo de gente enorme apareció, un hombre con una hacha gigante al igual que su cuerpo, con armadura en todos lados, otro pequeño, pero con hachas giratorias en sus dos brazos, su cuerpo rodeado de oro y joyas, una mujer con un aura morada y una piel pálida, con alas negras de cuervo, una extraña serpiente con cuerpo de mujer y una criatura extraña, voladora y sin pies, solo dos manos o cuchillas y sin cara, oscuro como la noche y con unos horribles ojos blancos.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- Pregunte asustado.

-Team Darius- Respondió Pantheon- Buscando un invocador, que seguro encontrarán.

-¿¡Quién quisiera estar con gente como esa!?- Pregunto estupefacto.

-Simple- Dijo Jinx quien se encontraba detrás de mí, con sus pistolas preparadas.

-Alguien que no le interese ni ganar ni perder...solo matas a los campeones, y ya que son vidas ilimitadas, que mejor que hacerlo en el torneo- Terminó Ahri que al igual que los demás, me protegían de cualquier intento de asesinato.

-Pero si es el caballero- El gran hombre de la hacha se acercó a nosotros.

-Lárgate de aquí, Darius- Pantheon le ordenó sin miedo a nada, haciendo que Darius riera.

-No haremos nada, lo tenemos prohibido, ¿Recuerdas?, " **No matar campeones** "- ¿Quien mierda hizo las reglas?- Que mal que no podemos decir lo mismo de tu pequeño invocador.

Algo verde empezó a brillar y una espada se posó enfrente de Darius.

-Le tocas un pelo, y te juro que no sales vivo, no me importa si me sacan de la liga.

-¿Tu y cuantos más, coneja?- Le preguntó Darius desafiante.

-Ella, yo, mis pistolas- Un gran cañón se posó en frente de Darius- Y por supuesto que tu hija.

Todos excepto Ahri estaban parados en frente de mí, cuidándome al igual que ella, atrapandome en sus colas.

-¿Katarina?- Preguntó, ahora sí impactado, Darius- ¿Q-qué hace mi hija con ustedes?

-Obviamente, nos ayudará a romperte el trasero.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que uno de los miembros del grupo se movió, la bruja, lanzándome una bola extraña y azul, pero siendo recibida por Ahri.

-Maldita sea- Dijo sin moverse, al parecer estaba siendo atrapada.

-¡Una hacha es suficiente- Escuche un grito proveniente de mi espalda, volteé y el loco Draven me lanzó un hacha grande, filosa y llena de sangre, y cerrando los ojos, consciente de que ninguno de ellos podría reaccionar a tal velocidad de hacha, espere que al menos tan mal no saliera de esta y cayendo al suelo…

Pero nada paso.

Una extraña figura estaba parada en frente de mi, con la hacha en su mano, siendo detenida como un juguete.

Había una sombra a su lado con la misma forma y tamaño...igual parecía moverse de la misma forma.

No había ningún sonido, ni siquiera su respiración, hasta que hablo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Me preguntó…

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

-Excelente- Esbozo lo que parecía una sonrisa detrás de esa máscara- Esperame solo un segundo- Desapareció, apareciendo detrás de Draven, con una cuchilla en su mano que apuntaba al cuello del loco- ¿Qué tan humillante sería matarte aquí, Draven?- Preguntó con su voz ronca- Aquí hay un orden, en Demacia, y creeme que si yo soy tu peor pesadilla...el que viene…

-¡DEMACIA!- El hombre que parecía ninja suspiro, soltando al loco tatuado y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo.

Un gran hombre con armadura más pesada que todos los demás apareció, corriendo con su gran espada, chocando contra Darius.

Otro llego corriendo, rápido como un rayo, con una espada con anillos y una máscara extremadamente extraña, de 6 ojos o más, golpeando a la extraña criatura nocturna.

Otra llegó volando, haciendo que cayeran del cielo flechas encima de la bruja extraña, aplastandola al caer.

Otro llegó como una bola electrónica, extraña, atrapando a la serpiente y encerrandola en una cárcel de…¿Rayos?

Y al final sentí que mi corazón se calmaba, y me sentía lleno de nuevo...era música seguro…

Voltee para atras y pude ver a una bella mujer de cabellera azul, quien tocaba una canción directamente hacía mí, rodeándome de un aura verde…

-Y ese es el team Garen- Me informó Pantheon, relajando su postura al igual que todos mis compañeros- Excepto por él, ¿Por qué lo salvaste, Zed?- Le preguntó, dándome indirectamente el nombre de mi salvador.

-No soportaría ver que maten a alguien en una situación tan desventajosa- Respondió el hombre.

-¿Qué no eras un asesino?- Preguntó Ahri.

-No- Respondió Zed, estirando la mano hacía mí y cuando la tome, me ayudó a ponerme de pie- Soy un ninja.

-Eso es tan genial como cuando apareciste- Lo elogie, y el tosiendo apartó la mirada de mí…

Espera…¿Qué?

-No digas esas cosas así- Me ordenó soltando mi mano…

¿Acaso me encontré con uno, aún más raro que los otros?

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- La voz de Katarina llegó a mis oídos e instintivamente volteé para verla.

Ella al divisarme se acercó, abrazándome y disculpándose en susurros.

Rápidamente me soltó y se dirigió a Zed.

-Zed- Dijo con una voz demasiado ruda, haciendo que por accidente, me riera un poco ¡C-callate, Bruno!- Me regaño, yo asentí y me senté en el suelo, observando como el equipo del tal Garen sacaba a patadas al equipo Darius...y sentí una cabeza en mi hombro.

-Hey- Le salude y ella con una de sus colas abrazo mi cintura- Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ella con ojos llorosos de perrito dijo.

-Yo también- Regreso a su estado natural- Pero quiero ver esto- Posó de nuevo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Qué haría alguien como tu, un ninja y uno de los mejores mid laners de RunaTerra, buscando a alguien como mi invocador?- Le interrogó- Y en todos los casos existentes, nosotros ya tenemos un dos, no serás tan necesario.

-Bien, es lo que busco- Respondió Zed- Veras Katarina...Yo…

No quiero participar en esto-


	6. You gotta admit, that was cool!

**Bueno, no estas en lo correcto ahí, Darius si es el padre de Katarina, es el rey; Draven, hermano de Darius sería por obviedad su tío, no cabe recalcar que la familia a veces no se relaciona con sangre. Talon es príncipe de Noxus, no hermano de Katarina, quien es la princesa, o en este caso en la historia, la ex-princesa, y aun si no estoy en lo correcto ¿Qué más da? Y si, Jinx no es vieja, pero quiero que lo sea porque quiero que sea la loca que se pone madura y seria en los mayores problemas.**

-—-

-Si sabes que es obligatorio participar, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Katarina mientras yo observaba calmado en...colas de Ahri.

-No, es obligatorio estar en un equipo pero no tienes realmente que jugar- Aclaro Zed- Por eso he estado buscado alguna forma de hacerlo.

-¿Y por eso elegiste a Bruno?- Le volvió a preguntar Katarina.

-Si, él es mi única salida- Respondió con honestidad- Claro que no lo obligare a decidir nada, pero eso no significa que tu puedas hacerlo tampoco.

-Uh...golpe bajo- Me susurro Ahri, haciendo que riera un poco.

-Bien, entonces decide Bruno- Me volteó a ver seriamente- Deja de hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo y ven aquí- Me ordenó, dándose cuenta de lo ruda que estaba siendo- Por favor.

-Como quiera Zed, la verdad mientras más compañeros mejor y si él necesita ayuda, creo que debería ayudarlo- Me puse de pie- Bienvenido al equipo, Zed- Le recibí con brazos abiertos.

-No es el momento para eso- Comentó fuera de contraste Zed, confundiendome.

Pude escuchar a Jinx caerse al suelo y llorar de la risa, pude ver a Katarina con la boca abierta y Ahri riendo tanto como Jinx...Riven como siempre, me apoyaba con sus raras y adorables expresiones.

-Bien, no te muevas- Me dijo, tomando una extraña posición marca ninja, desapareciendo y una marca extraña con forma de X apareció en frente de mi.

Esta desapareció sin hacer ruido y el apareció en frente de mí…

La pequeña notificación sonó.

La acepte, y pude escuchar una risa muda.

-Gracias- Me agradeció- Casa de Leona para la cena, ahí estaré- Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Tienen que admitir que eso esta muy genial- Dije intentando sacarle razón a como había desaparecido así.

-¡Bruno!- Escuche un quejido- ¡Tengo hambre!- Era Ahri.

-Cierto, has de tener hambre- Katarina se acercó- Y oye- Se pegó un poco a mí- Perdón por la rudeza.

-No te preocupes- Le sonreí acariciandole el cabello- Vamos, que me estoy muriendo.

Caminando unos pocos minutos nos detuvimos en frente de un portón.

-Nah- Dijo Ahri- ¿Es broma verdad?- Preguntó, Jinx riero.

-Es tan cierto como que Kat te mata con la mirada cada vez que te acercas a cierta personita- Respondió Jinx.

-Entonces si es cierto- Dijo sorprendida Riven, indignando a Katarina.

-¡Hey!- Grito, pero nadie realmente le hizo caso, todos estábamos impactados por la puerta enorme de oro.

Hasta que sentí un olor delicioso, y mi estomago empezó a doler.

-¿Les gusta?- Escuche la voz de Leona desde el otro lado- Panth, cariño, tu sabes como abrir la puerta- Comento desde el otro lado, y Pantheon se puso en frente, empujó en una zona específica y una puerta dentro de una puerta se abrió.

-Ni en Demacia se esta completamente seguro- Comentó él- Entren, la comida ya debe de estar lista…

Entramos y en efecto, la comida estaba lista en frente de nosotros, encima de una mesa enorme donde se encontraba Leona y…

-¡Zed!- Lo salude con entusiasmo.

El me volteo a ver y pude ver como Leona le daba dos palmaditas en el hombro, dándole ánimos.

Entonces el grande y temerario ninja se puso de pie y lenta e inseguramente camino hacia mí.

¿Alguien me puede explicar que diablos estaba pasando?

-Bruno- Me llamó, yo le respondí con una mirada confundida- B-bueno, quería agradecerte por aceptarme en tu grupo de una manera...mejor- Me explico- Y bueno, me han dicho que te gustan los ninjas, ¿verdad?- Me preguntó, yo le sonreí.

-¡Son geniales!- Le respondí.

-Bien, te hice esto- Me entregó una bolsa con ropa- Me vio y empezó a trazar mi cuerpo con su mirada- Bien, no hay errores, justo a la medida, ve que es.

Sin dudar saque las ropas de la bolsa…

-¡Un traje ninja!- Con emoción lo saque completamente- ¿Estás bromeando?, ¡Genial!, Muchas gracias- Le agradecí a Zed.

-Se que no puedo enseñarte a ser un ninja- Se acercó a mi oído- Al menos no en un día- Me susurro soltando una risa- Pero al menos puedes verte como uno y creeme que es de las ropas más cómodas de RunaTerra.

-Y de las más caras- Señaló Ahri- Zed sigo preguntandome porque no vendes tela tan fina, ¡Serías rico!- Dijo infantilmente.

-Por que es un honor ninja, un código, un…

-Si, si, ya has contado la historia- Katarina interrumpió lo que podría haber sido una nueva odisea en palabras- En fin, Bruno, cuida eso, hacer ropa a la medida toma tiempo, o en el caso de Zed, concentración.

-¿Lo has hecho en estos minutos que te fuiste?- Le pregunté, Zed asintió con la cabeza- No te preocupes, lo cuidare… Es más, ¡Lo usaré mañana, es una promesa!- Le extendí el dedo pequeño de mi mano derecha.

…

Nada.

-¿¡Qué se supone que hago ahora!?- Asustado le preguntó Zed a Leona, al parecer, su guía.

-N-no lo sé, nunca he visto que ningún otro niño haga eso- Comento la…

Maestra.

-¿Puedo preguntar que es eso, Bruno?- Me pregunto Leona…

Mierda.

-Pues...en mi mundo esta es una manera de sellar una promesa- Respondí,acercándome a Katarina- Cuando prometes algo con un amigo, ambos cierran el puño y estiran el meñique, así- Mostré mi mano- Hazlo ahora tú, Katarina- Le pedí, ella sin dudarlo lo hizo- Y este es el Pinky Promise- Tome el dedo meñique de Katarina con el mío.

Y esperando burlas, cerré los ojos…

-¡Anda!, Eso esta genial- Exclamó Jinx- Hazo conmigo, hazlo conmigo- Negué con la cabeza.

-No, es solo para promesas.

-Prometo jamás matarte- Me prometió- ¡Ahora hazlo!- Hizo el gesto con su mano.

Suspire.

-Esta bien, esta bien- Le di la promesa y sonriendo se alejó.

Entonces volteé a ver a Zed, quien adorablemente intentaba hacer la forma con sus manos, cosa que después de algunos intentos lo logró, le sonreí y estiré mi mano… E hicimos la promesa.

-¡Bien niños!, La comida se enfría y…¿Bruno?- Escuche que me llamaran, pero no pude moverme…

Podía escuchar que me llamaban, pero simplemente no podía responder...hasta que sentí el frío suelo y me di cuenta…

Que el hambre mata.

 **Eso último fue referencia al hambre en Lol y como te mata, aunque solo haya sido un desmayo.**

 **Creo que con esto queda claro** **que es** **Zed.**

 **La hice corta esta vez para que digieran que Zed es lo que es. Nada cambiará en el Fic, pero aja...eso.**

 **Perdón por antes, tardar un año y así, ando algo ocupado y...cambiante.**

 **Love you- BrixFTW**


	7. Beautiful, golden eyes

**Darius esta en Demacia por el torneo, no hay guerras entre torneos universales...**

 **Y si, Bruno tiene no un rayo pero diez de Zhukulencia extrema.**

Desperté.

Lo primero que pude ver fue unos bellos ojos color miel.

-¡Bruno!- Era la bella voz de Ahri- Que bien que ya despertaste.

-¿Qué día es?- Pregunte, escuchando una risa de hombre.

-No tienes tanta suerte, apenas dormiste unas horas, te desmayaste por hambre.

-Hola, Zed- Le saludé, sintiendo mi cuerpo vivo.

Pude ver como Ahri mantenía en mi pecho una bola verde que brillaba, dando luz...se sentía bien, como la música de aquellas campeona de cabellos azules.

-Gracias a Ahri estas bien- Me informó Jinx, haciendo que sonriera.

-Gracias, Ahri- Levante mi mano para acariciarle la mejilla, ella me ayudó acercándose.

Su mejilla era suave y su piel lisa y bien cuidada.

-Ten, come esto- Apareció Riven, dandome una barra que parecía de chocolate, la acepte y me la comí.

-Gracias- Solo podía agradecerles- ¿Dónde está Katarina?- Pregunte, Ahri me sonrió y apuntó a mi izquierda.

Y ahí estaba ella, tomando mi mano, sentada en una silla junto a la cama, durmiendo.

-Tal vez no hayas descansado, pero ella se ha pasado los 3 días sin dormir o hacer nada.

- _Por eso me respondía tan rápido-_ Pensé.

-Por algo es un campeón, en un rato debería estar mejor- Me dijo Ahri, y su bola mágica desapareció- Ya deberías estar mejor- Me sonrió.

-Gracias- Le agradecí, y al levantarme un poco me di cuenta mis ropas...eran las ninjas- Casi me siento desnudo.

-¿Ves como si son especiales?- Me preguntó Ahri- Tienes que hacerme unas a mí, ¡Zed!- Le grito rogando.

-Ya estás lo suficientemente desnuda, ¿No lo crees así?- Le preguntó Zed, haciendo que Ahri se enoje.

-Venga, calmense, aquí el que está mal es Bruno, ¿Recuerdan?- Los calmo Pantheon, quien apenas llegaba con un tazón con sopa- Toma, si es que el chocolate no te lleno el estómago.

-Gracias- La tome y con la cuchara, le di un sorbo…- Esta delicioso.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido- Llegó Leona- No entiendo como caben todos ustedes en un cuarto para dos.

-¿Este es un cuarto para dos?- Le pregunto Jinx- Así está el tamaño de mi sala, ¿Sabes?- Dijo riendo.

-Yo ni sala tengo- Nos informó Ahri.

-¿No tienes casa?- Le pregunte.

-No tan así, pero es compartida- Me respondió- La comparto con Sona, cerca del bosque mágico, pero ya que se fue, no puedo pagarlo y estaba buscando a mi clan, aunque nunca nadie me aviso que el torneo ya había empezado hasta que vi tu Nivel 1 y me dijiste tu nombre- Me explico.

-¿Tu clan?

-Dirás manada- Le corrigió Katarina, quien apenas despertaba y al darse cuenta que aun sujetaba mi mano, la soltó sonrojada- Perdón, fue inconscientemente.

-No te preocupes- Me vio a la cara.

-Te queda bien el traje- Me dijo sonriendome.

Pude sentir que mis mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Bueno, Bruno, hay noticias- Me llamó la atención Zed.

-¿Son buenas o malas?- Le pregunte.

-Buenas.

-¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?- Zed rio un poco.

-Vale, aun falta para que inicie el torneo, esa es la buena y pienso que hay una mala para ti.

-¿No qué no habían malas?- Le pregunte impactado.

-Antes dejame preguntarte... ¿Te gusta este lugar?- Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Mucho?

-Me encanta, hasta ahora no hay nada tan malo como en donde yo vivía…

-Entonces tal vez no sean malas noticias, pero la cosa es que, primero, Riot no nos ha dicho nada sobre la fecha del torneo, solo ha afirmado que este mes no se hará, y apenas está iniciando, por lo que tienes todo un mes o más para entrenar, para conocernos y para divertirte- Zed si sabia como decirme las cosas- Y segundo, no sabemos si regresaras en algún momento a tu vida normal...Lo siento mucho, Bruno.

Parecía deprimido, ¿Por mí?

-Venga no pongas esa cara, yo estoy bien aquí, ¿Vale?- Le intente animar- En el otro mundo...digamos que nada iba bien, todo estaba de cabeza y.. yo no estaba tan feliz como lo esto ahora, tan afortunado de tenerlos a ustedes chicos- Les sonreí a todos- Desearía jamás irme de aquí, ya que es genial, es decir, un ninja está hablando conmigo, ¿¡No creen que eso ya es mucho pedir?, Una ex-asesina profesional me estaba agarrando de la mano hace unos minutos, mientras una bella mitad mujer mitad zorro me curaba con magia. Me entregó un chocolate una desertora del país más peligroso de por aquí y estoy durmiendo en casa de dos soldados de la luz, ni hablar de aquella loca que me apoya en los problemas con...pistolas.

-Cálmate- Me dijo Jinx- Que se te acaba la inspiración- Asentí con la cabeza.

-En fin, mientras más tiempo pueda estar aquí, pues mejor- Les sonreí a todos.

Sentí como Ahri me abrazo, ahora siendo atrapado ahora no solo por sus brazos, pero por sus colas...era el cielo, sin ninguna duda.

-Tu sabes como hacer que ella reaccione de esa manera- Dijo Pantheon- Hace mucho que no veía a Ahri feliz como ahora.

-Ni que abrazara a nadie como lo hace contigo...y con Riven- Riven sonrió.

-Hey…-Katarina apartó a Ahri- Déjame darle un abrazo también- Me dio un rápido abrazo y se separó, poniéndose de pie- Bien, ya es tarde, todos, hora de dormir, yo me quedaré con Bruno para vigilarlo- Escuche más de 3 risas en ese momento.

-Creo que se lo merece- Dijo Leona, todos asintieron…

¿Merecer qué?

-Bien- Se aparto Ahri- Vamos- Se salió de la habitación al igual que todos.

Cuando al fin salió Zed, Katarina dio un largo suspiro y empezó a brillar, terminando con una pijama con corazones por todos lados.

-Estoy muerta- Se metió a mi cama sin siquiera preguntarme- ¿Te molesta?- Me preguntó viéndome con sus ojos cansados y aun así, tomando en cuenta lo que yo pienso.

-Ni en lo más mínimo- Le respondí- Pero este cuarto si que es grande.

Pude ver la gran ventana en frente de la gran cama en la que estábamos, al igual que una alfombra y un tocador, también un baño y un armario, todo separado al menos por 3 metros…

-No veo mucha diferencia a lo normal- Me dijo ella bostezando y metiéndose bajo las sábanas conmigo- Hace frío.

-Mucho, ¿Es qué es invierno?- Le pregunté, sintiendo su aroma a recién bañada…

Como adoro ese aroma.

-Si…- Bajó un poco su mirada, pegando su frente a mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté.

-Si es invierno significa que pronto será mi cumpleaños- Me apretó la camisa- No quiero que lo sea.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que viene "Él"- Me respondió.

-¿Quién?

-Talon.


	8. Ninja pride and princesses

**...Tenia el capitulo completo. Fanfiction al pasar el word me lo ha borrado, ¿Alguien sabe como arreglar esto?, Igual me borra comas, acentos, nombres, palabras y demás.**

 **PD: El Bruno de la historia no soy yo, ni en lo más mínimo, pero mi nombre, tan raro como suene, me gusta y por eso lo uso en esta historia. La apariencia es un regalo para ustedes :) Imaginense a Bruno como lo deseen mis queridos.**

-¿Qué tiene ese Talon?- Le pregunté preocupado- ¿Es tu prometido?- Katarina rio por lo bajo.

-Solía serlo, igual que solía amar a Noxus, igual que solía ser una asesina…

-¿Y viene a visitarte en tus cumpleaños?- Le volví a preguntar, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si, pero tengo miedo que venga a buscarme y te haga algo… Por que estoy segura que se dará cuenta que ya no lo amo más...ni a él, ni a Noxus…

Pose mi mano en su cabeza, pasando mi mano por su bello cabello.

-Descuida- La acerque a mí- Si alguna vez se atreve a venir a hacerme algo, tendré a una ex-asesina profesional detrás de mí, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunté, haciendo que sonriera.

-Sí- Me respondió sonriente.

-Además, si alguna vez lo dudas, tenemos una loca con una torreta y un cañón en la espalda, una mujer mitad zorro que...seguramente hace algo, una guerrera verde brillante y muchos más… ¡Hasta un ninja!- Le sonreí- No tienes que preocuparte por nada, y aun si algo pasa, creeme que tu culpa no será- Me sonrió cálidamente, acercándose a mi y besandome la frente.

-Gracias, Bruno- Se acurrucó como un gato a mi lado- Buenas noches- Se propuso a dormir y siguiendo sus pasos, yo también lo hice…

…

-Bruno- Escuche que alguien me llamaba y me movía bruscamente- Bruno, despierta- Me movió otra vez, haciendo que abriera mis ojos rápidamente y me pusiera de pie.

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunte, ajustando mi vista- ¿Ahri?, ¿Qué hora es?- Le pregunté.

-Son las 6 de la mañana- La vi impactado- Estamos todos despiertos, a excepción de ella- Me susurro y me jaló fuera del cuarto- Estamos haciendo su fiesta sorpresa.

-¿De quién?- Pregunte bostezando.

-¡De Kat, bobo!- Me respondió.

-¿¡Es hoy su cumpleaños!?- Pregunte recordando lo que había dicho sobre Talon.

-Si… ¿No te dijo?- Me preguntó

-Me dijo que estábamos cerca...no que era hoy.

-Pues es hoy, y queremos que tu seas el principal, así que cuando te digamos, vas a despertarla y tan lindo como puedas, la guiarás a la sala, ¿Entendido?- Asentí con la cabeza- Por cierto, te ves muy bien con tu traje ese- Me sonrió zorrunamente y dándome la espalda, me paso una de sus colas por mi cara y se fue.

Sonrojado me dirigí a la sala, donde me encontré con el equipo.

-¿Y cómo saben que despertara hasta tarde?

-Por qué molidos a golpes a Riven para que despertara- Me saludo Jinx- Buen día, bello durmiente.

-Buen día- Respondí.

Riven me recibió con un abrazo y bostezando, se tumbó en el sofa

-¿Hasta tú participaras?- Le pregunte a Zed.

-Soy un ninja, no un monstruo, además...Nada, lo hablaré contigo después- Lo mire con confusión y asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, veo que ya están todos- Llegó Leona, se acercó a Pantheon y le abrazó- Buenos días, Bruno- Me saludó.

-Buen día- Le salude con la mano, al igual que Pantheon.

-Entonces…- Vio la hora Ahri, riendo nerviosamente.

-Realmente no sabes como organizar planes, ¿O si?- Le preguntó Jinx, Ahri negó cabizbaja.

-¡Al menos hice algo!- Grito triste.

-No te desanimes- Me acerque a ella- Tienes toda la razón, al menos hiciste algo, y algo muy lindo, gracias Ahri, seguro que Katarina te lo agradecera tambien- Me abrazo enseguido, riendo con felicidad.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- Me agradeció estrujando su rostro en mi pecho.

Decidimos sentarnos a esperar, mientras que Ahri, tan linda que es, nos preparaba algo para desayunar.

-Bruno- Me llamo Zed- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza y con todos confundidos o extrañados, nos fuimos.

Llegamos a un cuarto pequeño, donde había un mostrador lleno de cuchillas y tela.

-Es mi cuarto- Se hizo a un lado- Pasa- Pasé y me senté en la cama.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablarme?- Le pregunté expectante...Podría ser acaso…

¿Un entrenamiento ninja?

-Sobre Talon- Bueno, también cuenta- Creo que estarás al tanto de que vendrá a buscarla, ¿Verdad?- Asentí con la cabeza- Quiero decirte que no te preocupes- Le mire impactado- Yo te protegere de Talon. No es un oponente dificil, pero aun así, quiero pedirte que estés alerta y por ende, no te alejes mucho de mí...desde ahora, ¿Entendido?- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pegado como tu sombra- Le sonreí.

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿Por qué no alivianar un poco el ambiente?- Me preguntó y se puso de pie, tomando una de las cuchillas- ¿Te gustan?- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Son geniales- Me entregó una- ¡Oye! Son livianas.

-Pero muy filosas, te pido extremo cuidado con ellas- Asentí entendiendo…- Ahora bien- Abrió la ventana y salió por ahí- Ven.

Le seguí, hasta que llegamos a un árbol en el enorme patio de Leona y Pantheon.

-Seguramente no te has dado cuenta, pero en tu traje hay compartimientos en la espalda, ¿Puedes sentirlos?- Me preguntó, pase mis manos por mi partes alcanzables de mi espalda, hasta que encontré dos hoyitos.

-Aquí estan- Le informe.

-Entonces toma estas, son a tu medida- Me entregó unas pequeñas Shurikens...pequeñas pero filosas- Ahora, déjame hacer unas cuantas cosas- Se acercó- ¿Puedo?- Asentí con la cabeza.

Tomó mis manos y junto con las cuchillas, una energía oscura apareció, manteniéndose ahí por unos segundos….y desapareció.

-Intenta soltarlas- Le mire confundido- Solo intenta tirarlas al piso.

-Vale- Las solté y dejé que cayeran…

Y estas desaparecieron.

-Solo espera- Me dijo sonriendome detrás de esa máscara.

En cuestión de 8 segundos, aparecieron las mismas cuchillas en mi espalda, y asustado, me pregunte que rayos estaba pasando.

-Magia- Escuche que alguien dijera atrás de mí- De algo se vive aquí en RunaTerra, ¿No es así, Zed?- Su voz era desconocida, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí rápidamente hacia Zed.

-Talon- Dijo Zed, parándose en frente de mí- No intentes huir, Bruno, solo quédate detrás de mí- Volteó a ver a Talon…- ¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó.

-No busques pelea, niño lindo- Saco una cuchilla ensangrentada de la nada- Sabes que no podrás cuidarte a ti mismo y a él al mismo tiempo- Le sonrió con malicia.

-No me importa si me muero aquí, tu no lo pones un dedo- Dijo Zed decidido- Es mi invocador y no dejaré que le hagas daño.

Soltando una sonrisa maldita, Talon desapareció su cuchilla.

-El mismo Zed de siempre, ¿A que sí?- Le preguntó- No busco problemas...al menos no hoy.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?- Le preguntó sin preámbulos sin bajar la guardia, al igual que yo.

-Quiero verla- Pude ver por un momento desesperación en los ojos de Talon...en sus rojos y cansados ojos- Aunque sea una vez más.

-No lo haras- Le dijo Zed, secamente.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Talon enojado.

-Hoy es su día, y no dejaré que- Le interrumpí con mi mano.

-¿La amabas, no es así?- Le pregunté, con mi guardia en alto, sudando de miedo aun en un día de invierno.

Talon me vio impresionado, y después de eso, asintió.

-Si, la amaba, la amo y la amare, por eso quiero verla una vez más, no tiene porque ser directamente...solo, verla, aun si no puedo hablarle...Lo necesito- Mordió su labio inferior- Por favor- Zed tosió.

-Alguién de Noxus rogando…-Me susurró sin cambiar su posición- Es decisión tuya- Dijo desapareciendo sus cuchillas.

Le miré fijamente y después de unos segundos, asentí con la mirada.

-Sígueme entonces- Dije, Zed se puso a mi lado y cubriendo mi espalda, caminamos hacia la puerta del patio siendo seguidos por Talon.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la sala, donde Ahri me recibió abrazándome.

Sin usar mucha fuerza, ni lastimarla, la aleje de mí, esta me observo confundida.

-No es momento, Ahri- Ahri impactada iba a decir algo, hasta que vio a Talon, y girando en el aire mágicamente, se puso en posición de pelea, al igual que Jinx preparaba sus pistolas, los guerreros sus escudos y Riven su espada.

Impresionado y agradecido negué con la cabeza.

-No hará nada- Comenté, intentando relajarlos- Solo...se me antojo convertirme en alguien que concede deseos, ¿Vale?- Les intente bromear, más ninguno parecía cambiar de apariencia hasta que Zed se puso a mi lado.

-Dice la verdad, no esta siendo manipulado- Les explicó, y de repente todos se relajaron, guardando sus armas y regresando a su estado normal.

-Le haces algo- Jinx hizo una pistola imaginaria con sus manos- Y bang, ¿Entendido?- Talon asintió con la cabeza.

Caminando un poco más llegamos hasta las puertas del cuarto.

Talon me observo expectante y yo asentí con la cabeza, dándole permiso.

Entonces abrió las puertas, dejando salir el aroma a fresas que se mantenía escondido en el cuarto, encontrándose con Katarina sentada, de espaldas, cepillando su cabello y lentamente volteando a vernos…

Hasta que diviso a Talon, y desapareció, apareciendo en frente de mi con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarlo!- Le grito asustada, preocupada por mí.

-Kat…- Suspiro él- Kat...estas...estas tan bella- Se acercó a ella, haciendo que ella retroceda- Tan bella como el día que te perdí- Se detuvo, sabiendo que oportunidad nunca tendría- Sé que...ya no es lo mismo, me lo han contado ya tu hermana y tu padre- Me miró con unos ojos deprimidos- También se que...quieres a alguien más- Me dio una punzada en el corazón- Pero al menos déjame darte esto- Sacó de su traje una pequeña cajita- Quisiera desearte un gran cumpleaños…-Le sonrió tristemente- Descuida, no le haré nada a él, de hecho, les estoy agradecido…- Abrió sus brazos- Así que…¿Por favor?- Le preguntó, Y Katarina se quedó pensando, congelada, impactada y confundida.

-No tienes remedio- Comente yo empujándola hacia los brazos de Talon, siendo abrazada y devolviendo el abrazo con pocas pero dolorosas lágrimas, lágrimas de culpa.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó con Talon- Tantas promesas...y yo las rompí.

-No...no te disculpes- Talon se veía completo en ese momento- Solo...deseaba verte una vez más...ya me han reclutado en otro equipo, y me están esperando- La alejo de él y sonriéndole puso sus manos en los hombros de Katarina- Es un equipo Demaciano- Katarina abrió sus ojos, impactada.

-¿Entonces tú…?- No pudo completar la oración, ya que Talon asintió con la cabeza.

-Eras lo único que me mantenía ahí…- Le confesó- Gracias a los dioses que decidiste dejarlo, pero pudiste haberme avisado antes.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo una vez más…

Sentí la mano de Zed en mi hombro.

-A veces es lindo ver esto, ¿No?- Me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Adios, Kat, espero verte pronto- Se despidió Talon de él...desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás mío- Cuidala, por favor- Sonreí y sin voltear a verlo, asentí con la cabeza.

-Tienes mi palabra, como el humano ninja que soy.


	9. Jinx!

Después de esa pequeña y rara experiencia con Talon, decidimos seguir con el plan _"Cumpleaños de Katarina"_ como lo llamó Ahri y uno por uno le fuimos deseando un feliz cumpleaños.

Hasta que tocó mi turno.

-Erm...- Reí nervioso- No tengo ningún regalo, Ka- Sus brazos me interrumpieron.

-Esto es suficiente- Me aseguro enterrando su rostro en mi pecho e inhalando con fuerza.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio…

-Al menos ya no estás llorando- Le dije acariciando su cabello, dándome cuenta que todos los demás ya se habían retirado a la sala- Ven, tengo una sorpresa para tí- Empezamos a caminar, ella aún abrazándome, y yo disfrutando del aroma a fresas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres most-

-¡Sorpresa!- Ahri se abalanzo encima de nosotros y por primera vez, no era yo el que fue abrazado- ¡Katuuu!- ¿Katu?- ¡Felices 18, Katu!- La felicito estrujando su cara contra la de Katarina.

Me asuste cuanto dispararon el confeti.

-De hecho, ¿Qué edad tienen todos ustedes?- Pregunte al aire.

-Algunos como yo tenemos 20- Me respondió en un susurro Zed- Pero no creo que quieras preguntarle eso a las señoritas.

Negué con la cabeza al simple pensamiento de Leona molesta...otra vez.

-Leona tiene 20 y yo tengo 19- Pantheon respondió también.

Oh rezen porque Leona no le haya escuchado.

-A mi no me molesta- Una voz aguda respondió.

-Por supuesto que no, Jinx, a ti te da igual…-Dijo suspirando, Zed- A ti todo te da igual…

-Eso no es cierto- Se acercó y empezó a jugar con mi…¿¡Cabello!?- Me importan mis pistolas- Dijo y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Yo igual como Kata, en unos meses cumpló 18- Sentí el brazo de Riven apoyándose en mi cuerpo- ¿Y tu, Bruno?

-17- Respondí con orgullo- Y contando- Aseguré, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces.

-Oh, entonces estamos igual- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Entonces la más grande es...Leo-

-Ahri- Leona apareció, como si la hubiéramos invocado, con un mandil rosa y sin su armadura- Ahri tiene una edad indefinida, dado que es una criatura mágica.

-¿Es así?- Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Me dedique a observar a las dos que estaba peleando/abrazando en el suelo por un tiempo hasta que los ojos dorados de Ahri se posaron en mi.

Se me quedo observando un rato en silencio, casi olvidando que estaba encima de Katarina…

Y me regaló una sonrisa bella sonrisa antes de regresar a lo que sea que estaba haciendo con la pobre Katarina.

-¿Y eso que fue?- Me pregunte.

-Una señal- Riven me respondió, con un poco de pastel en un plato.

-¿Una señal?- Un tenedor con un poco de pastel apareció en frente de mí, y sin hesitar tome un bocado.

-Si, una señal de que Ahri está de cabezas por ti- Me sonroje- Y bueno, para lograr que Ahri este de cabezas por alguien...se necesita más que magia- Me sonrió Riven- Honestamente nunca he visto a Ahri tan feliz y me alegro por ella…-Su rostro se puso pensativo- Bueno, eso es por un lado, y por el otro- Se inclinó para estar al alcance de mi oído- Te quiero solo para mi- Me sonroje más.

Riven solo me sonrió otra vez y me dio a probar otro bocado de ese pastel...y de repente todo se puso un poco borroso, y pude ver como el rostro de Riven se ponía un poco rosado, como si estuviera…

Borracha…

-¿¡Q-q-q-que tiene este pastel!?- Lo escupí antes de tragarlo, y antes de poder ir y averiguar que pasaba, unos brazos me atraparon, me levantaron y me pegaron a un cuerpo.

-Ñooo, Bunoooo- Era Riven- No me dejesshhhh- Estrujo su rostro en mi espalda.

-No te estoy dejando...solo quiero saber qué está...pasando…- Las círculos invisibles que dibujaba en mi espalda suavemente, más el efecto del pastel, empezaban a hacer efecto, casi haciendo que pierda ante la tentación y derretirme en brazos de Riven…

Casi.

-¡Deja a Bruno!- Ahri llegó al rescate junto con Katarina, separandome de Riven.

El simple hecho de que haya dejado de hacer círculos hizo que sintiera algo de vacío…

¿A quien engaño? Ese pastel estaba lleno de alcohol y solo una persona en este lugar haría algo como ponerle alcohol al pastel de Katarina.

-¡Jinx!- Al gritar su nombre, escuche fuertes carcajadas provenientes de la cocina.

-¿Qué tiene Jinx?- Me preguntó Katarina.

-¡Cierto!, ¡No coman ese pas...tel…- Vi a Ahri comiéndose una rebanada completa y entonces me di cuenta que era muy tarde.

-¿Qué tiene el pastel, Bruno?- Al menos Katarina no comió…

Muy tarde.

-Diras, ¿Qué NO tiene ese pastel?


	10. About kisses and apologies

Leona llegó un poco después y nos encontró a todos en el suelo.

Katarina K.O. balbuceando quien sabe que con un poco de saliva en cayendo de su boca.

Riven abrazando a Katarina, estrujandola mientras hacía un berrinche extraño.

Y yo...atrapado en las 9 colas de Ahri en el suelo, ella olfateandome y gruñendo cuando intentaba escapar…

-Hola- Salude a Leona cuando entro al lugar- Antes que nada esto no es mi culpa, lo juro.

-¿Qué diablo suced…¡Ahri!- Corrió hacia mi, y en eso Pantheon entró también- ¡Panth, sepáralos!- Pantheon no dudo un segundo y fue directo hacia donde estabamos.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Leona?- Vi una luz verde alrededor de las colas de Ahri- ¿Ahri?, No necesito que me cures...ahora…- Poco a poco todo se estaba volviendo borroso y de la nada, me dieron profundas ganas de dormir…

Lo último que recuerdo fue la calidez que una vez me dio Leona, cuando se unió al equipo.

…

…

Despertar nunca había sido tan doloroso, y cuando abrí mis ojos, no pude ver nada por algunos minutos, solo algunas figuras borrosas.

Lo primero que reconocí fue, otra vez, la suavidad de las colas de Ahri, y mi mano atrapada en lo que parecía ser la suya.

Reconocí después su voz, en susurros agudos disculpándose, mientras sonaba ligeramente su nariz, señal de que ha estado llorando.

Escuche a Leona y Katarina enojadas, gritándole a alguien…Jinx, la causante de todo esto.

Podría jurar que Zed estaba aquí, pero no lo podía ver, mi visión no alcanzaba.

Pantheon no estaba, pues no daba el espacio, y Riven…

Riven a mi lado, durmiendo junto a mí mientras tomaba mi mano libre.

Olía levemente a alcohol, o algo parecido, al igual que Ahri y el cuarto en sí.

Mis ganas de dormir seguían ahí pero eran más leves, y ya no estaba tan cansado.

-¿Qué...paso?- Logre espabilar algunas palabras.

-¡Bruno!- La primera en olvidar todo lo que hacía e ir hacia mi fue Katarina, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Hey… ¿Qué sucedió?, No recuerdo nada después de…- Senti como el agarre de Ahri se tensaba un poco- ¿Qué pasó?

Katarina suspiró y apuntó hacia Ahri.

-Que te cuente ella mejor- Me sonrió- Los dejaré solos, ¡Todos fuera!- Todos los que estaban dentro del cuarto asintieron la cabeza y vi como Jinx en especial me mando una mirada de disculpa antes de salir del lugar.

Solo quedamos Ahri, Riven y yo.

-B-Bruno- Sus manos estaba temblando- Perdón- Y lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos- Yo no..yo no quería, ¡Lo juro!, Ni siquiera me acuerdo muy bien que paso- Escondió su rostro en mi cuello- Lo siento.

-Ahri, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué pasó?- Le pregunté confundido, estaba claro que algo me había hecho, pero ¿Qué?

-Casi tomó tu energía vital- Parpadee, y negué con la cabeza confundido, haciendo que Ahri soltara una risita seca- Casi...te dejó sin energía vital...casi te…- Empezó a temblar.

-Hey, hey- Levante la mitad de mi cuerpo, haciendo que ella me copiara- Yo sigo aquí- Levanté su barbilla- Yo sigo aquí y no me iré a ningún lado- Empecé a pasar mi mano por una de sus colas, e un intento de calmarla- Esta mal lo que hiciste, si, pero no fue a propósito, ¿Verdad que no?- Negó tal vez demasiadas veces con la cabeza, haciendo que riera un poco- No es tu culpa, y te perdono- Le sonreí- No entiendo realmente que pasó o la razón pero te perdono- Asentí con la cabeza.

Me sonrió de nuevo, de la misma manera que hizo antes.

-Además siempre pued, HMM- Me interrumpió…

Si tuviera que describirlo, lo haría como cualquier otra persona.

 _Rápidamente lento, con un toque de humedad y suavidad, sabor cielo._

Y es que era la primera vez, pero estaba seguro que esto era diferente a lo que cualquier persona llamaría, _Un beso._

Se sentía bien, sus labios moviéndose y haciendo que se muevan los míos, una sonrisa pegada a su rostro haciendo que se sienta un poco extraño y divertido a la vez.

De vez en cuando uno de sus colmillos atrapando mi labio inferior levemente, sin que doliera.

Pero más que _eso,_ porque _eso_ es simplemente un beso, era la forma en la que seguía soltando risitas, la forma en la que tomó mis cachetes y me pegó aún más a ella...la forma en la que sonreía aún más cada vez que intenta corresponder sin ninguna experiencia...

Su cuerpo también, pegado a mí, haciéndome sentir sus pechos apretados a mi pecho, sus colas enredadas en mi, suaves como las nubes, sus manos acariciando mi cabello, haciendo circulitos relajantes.

 _Todo en tan poco tiempo._

En el momento en el que se separó de mí, me abrazo, su rostro hundiéndose en mi pecho y puedo jurar que sentí sus lágrimas mojando mi camisa…las pocas que seguían cayendo aún después de reír tanto...

Casi me hizo olvidar que Riven estaba durmiendo pacíficamente detrás de mi…

Casi.

-Gracias al cielo que los de Noxus tienen sueño pesado- Comente y sentí como se reía con su rostro hundido, haciendo que respire aliviado.

-Mm m mm mm mm- Intento hablar.

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices- Se separó completamente de mí.

-Este es nuestro secreto, ¿Si?- Puso su cola en mi boca, y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza- Kat se pondrá muy molesta si se entera- Me dijo riendo nerviosamente.

Hice una mueca que Ahri no notó, estaba ocupada alcanzando un vaso de agua para mi.

-Toma- Asentí con la cabeza, le sonreí y empecé a tomar un poco de- ¿Te gusta Kat?- Me atragante.

 _Ahora, eso me agarró desprevenido._

-Uhm…-

-¿O tal vez Riven?- Tosi un poco ….

 _¿Me gusta Katarina?_

 _Es linda, algo esterica pero se nota que está trabajando en eso._

 _Se preocupa y siempre está atenta a todo lo que me pasa._

 _Además de que es hermosa, con su cabellera escarlata y sus ojos verdes..._

 _Pero, eso se lo puedes añadir a todas._

 _Riven me apoya en todo, y siempre está con brazos abiertos, literalmente, a mí._

 _Ahri lo mismo, linda conmigo, cariñosa. Tal vez no es tan brillante como Katarina, pero lo intenta e intenta que yo esté feliz y cómodo siempre._

-La verdad- Respire hondo- No lo sé, y te seré sincero, Ahri, me siento muy mal cuando pienso en esa clase de cosas- Intente apartar la mirada- Valen más que eso...Valen más que ser mis opciones...No debería de siquiera preguntarme _A quién elegir_ porque ustedes son más que eso- Con cada palabra que decía, las orejas de Ahri se levantaban un poco más- Así que no lo sé y no pensaré en ello, simplemente...dejaré que ocurra, ¿Sabes?, dejaré que mi corazón elija a quien sea, y sino se decide nunca…- Sonreí con sequedad- Pues nunca. Porque ustedes no son opciones y las amo porque siempre están conmigo, y me protegen y me ayudan y…- Me interrumpio…

Otra vez, con un _beso_.

Esta vez rápido y cuando se separó, empezó a asentir con la cabeza varias veces.

-Muy buena respuesta- Me sonrió, y se acercó a mí de nuevo y me susurro- Aún es un secreto, Kat no sabe lo del beso pero…- Se separó- ¿Si escuchaste todo verdad, Kat?

-¿Kat…- Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, una pelirroja apareció en frente de mí, sus ojos concentrados en los míos, con una sonrisa extraña pegada en su cara.

 _Era Kat en Modo Competitivo,_ según Ahri.

 _Y nadie quiere estar con Kat en Modo Competitivo..._


End file.
